Digidesains or not
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: This story is the first in my series so look out.This is when Cardcaptors and Digimon colide. It's my first and I did this when I was little. Madison x Matt and Sakura x Li. Please read and review.


**Hi this is my first story so be nice.**

**I do mot own Cardcaptors or Yugioh so...DON'T ASK!**

**New Digidestains or not? **

As Sakura gracefully flies over the great landscape of Japan using her new star card fly which now allowed Sakura to fly with wings coming from her back. Her to best friends were riding on Kero also known Keroberos but they liked to call, him Kero for short.

"Here we are guys" Sakura said happily landing in the middle of a clearing in a deep in the middle of a forest.

"What are we going to do here anyway? It seems pointless to me "moaned Li.

"Were here to camp out Li" answered Madison. As they set up camp a portal came out of nowhere and sucked the three friends into it.

Meanwhile in the Digi world Tai and the others were setting up there camp next to a huge lake glistening in the moonlight as there dinner came they had a little discussion around the medium size fire they had made. Tai didn't say a word until he had finished the lovely cooked fish. Then he announced to the group

"I wonder if there is any other Digidestains?" Suddenly a huge portal came out of nowhere and three kids came down

"FLY!!" Shouted Sakura and grabbed her friends. She and Kero floated safely to the ground. As the wings on Sakura's back slowly faded away Kero (now in his teddy bear form) flow over to her, and whispered something in her ear so only she could hear. Tai got up from where he was sitting and started to walk over to Sakura and her friends.

"Hi I'm Tai Kamiya" Tai said in a friendly voice. When this happened everyone knew that it was safe. They had idetifed how they were and they meet there digimon partners.

"So are you Digidestains like us Sakura?" Asked Kari.

"No" snapped Li.

"Hey don't talk to my little sister like that she was only being nice!" Shouted Tai he and Li stood up and nearly punched each other but they were stopped by Kari and Sakura. They made up later that night.

As morning came Sakura felt something evil coming to her and fast she got up trying not to disturb the others. Tai was on guard duty but didn't notice a huge black hand grabbed Sakura until she screamed. Li woke up at the sound of her voice.

"SAKURA!!" Li shouted and run to get her but it was too late to do anything she had been taken away. Li drooped to his knees and thought "I let her down again I should have been there to protect her."

Sakura found herself strapped to a metal table.

"Where am I!?" Sakura screamed in confusion.

"YOU CAPTURED THE WRONG PERSON YOU MOARON!!" Bellowed an angry voice "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE TAI INSTED YOU CAPTUED A MEANELESS GIRL!!" The voice shouted again the voice was a huge ugly vampire.

"AHHHHHHH!! Who are you?" Sakura asked in fear.

"I'm the mighty lord Myotismon" Said Myotismon in now a calm voice for some odd reason.

"I'll...I'll defeat y-you I'm Sakura Avilon Cardcaptor Sakura to precise guardian of the Clow cards you defeat me!!" Sakura said first scared then pretended to act brave.

"My what brave words that come out of such small little runt" snarled Myotismon not effected by her words Myotismon and a black devil like Digimon walked out saying

"let's kill the rest of the brats"

The Digidestains were walking in one of the many forests of Server and still no sign of Sakura Li was started to worry. Every five minutes or so Matt would glance over to Madison and weakly smile at her and blush a little she notice this a couple of times and smiles back sweetly Matt quickly looks forward and pretended that he didn't look her way.

Tk went up to Matt's side and whispered "Matt if you like her way don't you tell her?"

"Tk it's not as easy as it sounds it's very difficult to tell a pretty girl how you feel towards her" Matt answered.

"Why is it difficult to tell a girl how you feel?" Tk asked him

"It just it Tk" Matt answered Tk didn't say a word.

Were Sakura was she set herself free using the arrow card and flew out of there using the fly card.

"LI!!" Shouted Sakura her voice echoed but no reply "VOICE" she screamed as she called for another card to help her out. She used it to make her voice louder. The Digidestains heard her voice.

"Look up there she is!" Shouted Madison, Sakura noticed them.

Kero flew up to and said "wow my Cardcaptor is the best! So Cardcaptor Sakura how did you escape from that evil thing?" Sakura explained everything as that happened the evil devil like Digimon come out of nowhere.

"DEVIMON!!" Screamed Tai, Sora, Tk, Matt, Joe, Izzy and Mimi, the others did scream apart from Li he wasn't scared at Devimon's appearance.

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light. REALESE!!" Sakura shouted as her key that she hangs around her neck magically turned into a staff.

"Time to digivolve guys" said all the Digimon as they digivoled into their champion forms.

"I call upon the power of my star. I call of powers my star ancient forces near and far. STAR CARD!!" Sakura commanded the light card to shine light over Devimon.

"AHHH!! The light is too bright for me to handle" screamed Devimon, they all attacked at the same time and defeated Devimon. As the Digidestains and their new friends were about to celebrate their latest victory over Devimon and hopefully their last with him Myotismon appeared.

"Let's get him guys!!" Tai in his snapping order voice he only used this voice when they were in a sticky situation.

"You're going pay for kidnapping Sakura" Li Yelled. Kero turned into his true form; the Digidestains looked what was happening with their mouths agape. Madison got out her camera as Li got out his sword and jumped onto Kero's back and flew up towards Myotismon.

"Force know my plat release the light. LIGHTING!!" Li chanted to send lighting from his sword and aimed right for Myotismon.

"Agumon warp-Digivolve to Wargreymon".

"Gatomon Digi-volve to Angewomon".

"Gaboumon warp-Digivolve to Metalgarurrmon".

"Birdramon Digi-volve to Garudamon"

"Kabuterimon Digi-volve to Megakabterimon".

"Togemon Digi-volve to Lillymon".

"Ikkakumon Digi-volve to Zudomon".

"Agemon Digi-volve to Magnaangemon". The entire champion Digi-volved into their Ultimate form apart from Agumon and Gaboumon they warp-Digivolved in to their Mega. They all used their strongest attacks Sakura used the light card and to give it more power the Digidestains grabbed their Digivices and the light from the Digivice powered up the light. Their power was so strong that Myotismon had to fly away in defeat.

"THESE DIGIDESTAINS MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MY HOW HUMILATING!!" Myotismon bellowed in anger.

"Boss don't get angry at me..." Demdevimon was cut off when Myotismon grabbed him and squeezed him "boss it's not my fault... AHHHH!!" Demdevimon screamed in fear as his master throw him to the wall.

"We have to go now" Sakura said softly to her new friends.

"WAIT!! You don't have to go now" Kari said as she started to cry because she is going to miss her new friends.

"Kari yes we do I know it's painful to go but our parents will start to worry if we don't get back next week. Please don't cry" Sakura explained to the young girl.

"No you don't!" Blurted out Izzy "since one day in the Digital world is equal to one minute in the real world you guys can stay here for... 168 days" Izzy explained.

"Really!!" They all yelled excited about how long they can stay with their friends in unusual world.

"Please stay you guys "Tk and Kari pleaded

"Yeah" Li said with a huge smile.

"Way not" Madison said looking at the blushing Matt he didn't care now she also blushed.

"OK!! It's decided were staying!" Yelled Sakura with happiness that she jumped into the air and did a back flip and landed perfectly.

That night Matt gently woke Madison to tell her something extremely important. He thought that it was the best time to say about it she sat up looking puzzled.

"What is it Matt" Madison asked.

"Well I want to say something but I don't know how to put it" Matt whispered. "Well it's that..." Matt was cut off By Madison putting a figure on Matt's lips to silence the cute boy.

"I know what it is all ready Matt" Madison whispered sweetly. Matt put his hand on her cheek she did the same like they were stroking each other's faces their both leaned forward to each other. They kept staring into each other's eyes as the sun slowly rose to bring a new day with fantastic new adventures. Matt and Madison kissed each other. When they broke away from each other they smiled and walked over to the lake that they camp set up camp. They sat at the side of the lake and talked.

"So Matt I hear your good with a harmonica "Madison said.

"Yeah I am way do you ask?" Matt asked her.

"Can I hear you play something?" She asked him.

"Sure". Matt rustled through his pocket and got out his harmonica he started to play a sweet song which expressed his feelings. Slowly everyone woke to the sweet song. They never heard Matt play something so sweet.

It's been 168 days and every one of them brought kicking Myotismon's butt it was the best time of their lives.

"Well we got to go now" Li, Sakura and Madison said in unison sad expirations on their faces said that they didn't what to go. "I don't want you to go" Kari said beginning to cry.

"Hey don't start that Kari, we'll see each other again someday" assured Sakura.

"Bye Madison" Matt said as he hugged her. Tai was quite surprised that Matt actually expressed his feelings to someone.

"Good bye!!" They all shouted to each other as Sakura, Li and Madison flew up it to the sky. "See you soon!" they yelled maybe they'll meet up on earth next time then they disappeared into the sky. A few seconds later they were back in their own world.


End file.
